Shape
by Bilguun
Summary: Void creatures and people


Shape

-Chapter 1- There was a tribe…

-Chapter 2- One is not enough

-Chapter 1-

There was a tribe….

The ancient times the meteor that wiped out dinosaurs was not only a meteor, it was seed of darkness, attempt of Void to turn earth into a underworld. Dirt that blocked the sun was a nest for a darkness to bread. For 8 million years darkness ruled over earth and destroyed every life that left. But at the end Earth repaired herself and drew away every remaining of darkness into their void. Many civilization before fought it and find a way to seal away a darkness into the void. Every country have its own ritual to seal gates of void. There was a tribe in a small land, lives around 300 to 400 people. At that time there were lots of tribes apart from each other yet battle with each other very often for land, wealth and power. This tribe was not like others they rarely clash with others but when they do it is only for protect and save. Reason why they avoid battle or any other achievements that other tribes clash for is not because they are weak it is because they hold sacred ritual that they must continuo. Tribe chief is Qadan. He became chief after his father died of old age. He Is most honored and trusted man that perfectly fits for a chief role. Every man that chosen to be chief has a duty to protect and teach this special ritual called sealing void stone for youngsters. If this stops void stone would break and such destructive void force would unleashed. Sealing must be made by a 15 youngest above 15 years old among tribe in high noon because younger people got more pierce and strong presence than others. Ritual continuous for 4 day and night without any delay. This tribe has been keeping this duty for hundreds of years. Year 1052 tribe was moving to high mountain . Land with the highest mountains. Harsh place but when winter comes it is warmer than other steppe. Path to high mountain is hardest there is a lots of small rocky mountains that makes it difficult to go. This year's void sealing must be done soon. But they were on their way to high mountain. Beginning of this winter was unlike past winters snow was thicker air was freezing. People didn't know it would be like this. Sealing has to be done in 6 days. But it was impossible to do the sealing in this situation so Chief decided to look for the near other tribes that dwell around here. They spent 4 days looking for other tribe and finally find one. They tell them about how why they were going, what is sealing about and asked for help. Other tribes Chief told that :

-"I will help if only you allow me to see ritual by my self"

Qadan said didn't liked those idea but it was impossible to refuse or find another tribe so he said accepted it. Mountain tribe gave them supply food everything they need and place to proceed sealing. Sealing day has come. As chief asked Qadan led him to the place that sealing is proceeding. Mountain tribe Chief was amazed and also terrified. He never seen such things before. Qadan saw his face and said:

-"Whatever you see or hear do not enter the circle of kids sitting around. If you go there circle will break and stone will be unleashed."

Few hours has passed and snow storm were raging outside. Void can corrupt people who seek only power and strength. Now Mountain Chief got curiosity. It is pulling mountain Chief like a magnet into its darkness. He thinks if it is this powerful on outside it would be more powerful than the inside. He think that If he get there he maybe be get some of the powers of void. He jumped into the circle and grabbed stone. Qadan wasn't watching him. Everyone tried to stop chief. After a moment stone exploded. In a blink of an eye it turned into a giant dark portal that connecting void to this world.

"There was a tribe who held a stone of void for seal away void presence and creatures. But now stone is broken and tribe is gone unleashing dark born that to exist for devour and destroy"

-Chapter 2-

One is not enough

At the far side of the high mountain there were another group when accident happened. It is steppe clan. People in this clan are strong born to be warriors. They never sit back from battle when they face it. They fight like a wolf. Always finds a way to weakness of their opponents. There was a one young man who bested all of his fellow warriors at the age of only 19. He was a shorter than others but as fast and strong as the other or more. When stone broke Khulegu was 22 years old. All tribes went to war to destroy and seal void once again when the stone broke this winter. They didn't know what they were up against. Spread words from unknown took a everything into a war against void. This winter was harsh as ice age. Everyday raging snow storm even thickest hide would freeze. Nearest clan to the void rift was steppe clan. They went to find out what happened to the stone keepers after they heard about accidents and void. First it was a group of soldiers. They have not come back for 14 days. So clan leader sent another group to find out what happened. Khulegu was in that group. They go for find trace but snow already hid it from them. They keep going for what was called high mountain path place where stone still breading and spreading void. As black as night void gate was still there. Such great power that nothing was around it... all dead... all man were dead.


End file.
